Chocolate Chip Cookies
by lovergirl85
Summary: KLBD one-shot. Tom and his mum used to make chocolate chip cookies all the time when he was younger. Tom made them now when he need something comforting.


And just because I forget to add disclaimers in all of my other stories...I don't own anything except the characters with I created. You can figure those out, you're smart people.

0000

They had all the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies.

That was all Tom needed. He began pulling all the ingredients out and putting them on the counter, pulling out bowls and turning the oven on and generally being as noisy as possible, though not on purpose. Noise was just in his nature.

He and his mum used to bake chocolate chip cookies all the time. When he was little and Jerry was at school, she'd put on her flower-pattern apron and set him up on a chair next to the counter and she would hand him ingredients to pour in and he would do so oh-so-carefully because he was being trusted with a very important job and he didn't want to mess that up. His mum would put an American jazz player, Glenn Miller, on and she would hold him on her hip and dance with him while they waited for the cookies to bake.

The cabin was quiet, for the time being. He knew at least two of the soldiers were awake; their coats were missing from the hook by the door. It was early morning and Tom wasn't usually awake this early, but last night's nightmare had been particularly bad and he gone to the kitchen, searching for something to distract himself with. The fact that he found in a recipe he knew by heart and one the fond memories he had with his mum was entirely coincidental.

Luke wandered in in the middle of Tom whistling "In the Mood" and sifting the dry ingredients. The red-haired boy gave him an odd look, but didn't comment, instead simply grabbing a glass of milk and downing it quickly. A moment later, Tom heard the shower turn on and silence descended over the cabin once more.

Jessie came in next, while he was humming "Moonlight Serenade." She snagged a couple of chocolate chips and gave him a good morning hug. He turned to her and jokingly puckered his lips, earning a playful shove and an eye roll before she poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table, picking up a book someone had left there the night before and flipping it open to a random page and began reading.

Alex was much less shameless and grabbed an entire handful of chocolate chips and throwing them all in his mouth at once. Tom grinned and began mixing the wet ingredients together, watching his friend carefully, back to whistling, this time "Bubble Bath." Alex had had a restful night for once and it showed. His face wasn't as pale as it normally was. He could tell Jessie noticed as well because she gave him a brighter smile than usual and her forehead didn't crinkle with worry like it normally did when she saw Alex first thing in the morning.

Tom was in the middle of "Keep 'em Flying" when Wes came in. Tom had just mixed the wet and dry ingredients together and was pouring the chocolate chips in when the younger boy entered. Tom dipped a spoon into the dough and offered it to him. Wes nodded his thanks, giving him a small smile and licking it clean, placing it in the sink when he was done before grabbing an apple and stared out the window, eating it.

Kae came in while Tom was scooping the dough onto cookie sheets and humming "Over There." Her face brightened when she heard it and began singing it under her breath. Kae wasn't shy a lot of things, but she was typically shy of her voice and wouldn't sing very loud. She took a roll of dough off the sheet and popped it in her mouth. Tom was willing to bet he'd just made her day because he'd been singing an American song. She wasn't getting as much exposure to English culture in their current situation, but she was surrounded by them every day. Something familiar was probably pretty nice.

James followed soon after his girlfriend and Tom handed him a beater. James accepted it gratefully and slumped down at the table next to Kae. She whispered good morning to him as Tom started whistling "With My Head in the Clouds" and placed the first sheet in the oven and setting the timer. He sat down next to Alex and propped his chin in his hand, letting his eyes slide shut, smiling slightly.

He felt better than he had in a long time.

0000000

Just a one-shot as an apology for taking so long with KLBD! I hope to have the next chapter up soon and I hadn't posted in a while, so I figured I would write another one of these. Also, the songs don't really have anything to do with the kids' personalities or anything like that, it's just whatever was playing as I was writing their paragraph.

Glenn Miller is one my favorite jazz musicians. I highly recommend him!

Hope you like it!


End file.
